Gary Potter
by FightForYourRight726
Summary: Seperated at birth from his younger brother, Gary Potter goes to Hogwarts. But unlike Harry, Gary survived by running away from home, at three years of age. With a distant widowed stepmother and being the teachers pet in most of his classes, will Gary ever be able to be popular and win over his crushes heart? NOTICE: Uploads every other day!
1. Chapter 1

"Morning mum," I said.

"Gary, how was your day?" asked my mother.

"Great! We learned about the distributive property today in class."

"Thats wonderful honey. Go start your homework, I have an important call to make."

"Okay..."

That was my mothers usual attitude. Invite you in, make you feel welcome, then give you the cold shoulder. I felt like a rag doll, always thrown unimportantly to the side in her newfound single life. I remember when I was little, she was different. Nicer. She looked different, too. Her hair was red, and her eyes were bright green instead of murky green.

I decided to find out why.

I crept down the stairs, making sure to stay out of my mothers line of vision. I listened carefully, straining my ears.

"Albus, what do you mean? He loves regular school! He told me so. He said didn't want to be a wizard!"

"What did you say?!" I gasped loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gary, how much did you hear?" she gasped.

"Just that last line..." I shrugged like it was no big deal. But this is HUGE!

"I guess I can't keep it secret. Here," she said, handing me the phone.

"Gary? This is Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts headmaster. I would like to officially invite you to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? Is this a prank?"

"No, this is real. So do you accept?"

"Well... What have I got to lose? Sure!"

"GARY! YOU'RE ALL I HAVE!" my mother screamed.

"What, did you think I was gonna deny it, Lily?" I yelled. Wait, Lily isn't my mothers name. So why did my gut say it was?

"You remember her... Lily Potter... We never got along. But James was one of my good friends... Do you remember Harry?" she asked.

"The name rings a bell..." I thought hard. Harry... Harry... HARRY POTTER! "My brother!" I fell on the bottom step, shocked. Those green eyes... Messy hair like dad's...

"Where are they?" I demanded.

"Lily and James were killed... And Harry is with your uncle. You and Uncle Vernon never got along, so I offered to take you."

"Is he at Hogwarts? Or is he to young?"

"Too young."

"I'm going."

"Gary, its a boarding school. You may leave for summer and Christmas," Dumbledore told me.

"Okay."

I threw the phone to my mom (not really, I guess) and went to my room to pack. My little brother, Harry... I miss him more than I knew. I began putting all my clothes away. Just then,Winnie my cat came in.

"I'll miss you, Winnie. I hope you and mom are able to get along," I sighed. Just then an owl flew in. I quickly skimmed over the note. Good, I can bring Winnie. Wait, platform 9 and 3/4? I'll figure it later.

"Winnie, good luck to both of us," I said, smiling half-heartedly.

My cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"HEY GARY IT'S ME QUINN I HAD FIFTEEN KING SIZED HERSHEY CHOCOLATE BARS!" Quinn screamed in my ear. Since he had ADHD I had to make sure I was calm with him. But it got really hard sometimes.

"WHAT THE HECK MADE YOU DO THAT?!" I screamed back at him.

"I don't know," he said stupidly.

"Quinn, I'm going away for the school year."

"WHAT? OKAY BYE I HAVE TO YELL AT BREE THAT YOU_ LOVE_ HER!"

"DO THAT AND DIE."

"THEN STAY."

"I can-n't," I choked out, suddenly sad.

"Gary!"

"I have to call you back."

"FINE!" He hung up on me. I dialed Bree's number.

* * *

Cliff-hanger! MWAHAHAHAHA ~FFYR


	3. Chapter 3

Didn't upload yesterday, because of life. No other excuses, really.

* * *

"Hello? " Bree's sweet voice filled my heart with joy.

"Hi, it's me, Gary," I said

"Oh hi Gary! I wanted to know what you were doing this Friday, I thou-" she began.

"I'm going to a boarding school," I blurted out.

"What? Why? Will you be home for Christmas?"

Bree sounded so sad, my heart almost broke into two right then and there.

"Bree, don't be sad... I lo-, I mean I'll miss you," I comforted her. Close call.

"Gary, promise you'll keep in touch?"

"Yes, I will. Hey, what time is it?"

"5:00, why?"

"Meet me in the gardens."

"Okay."

*click*

"Bree, I love you. Bree sounds like the name of an angel. Just like your voice," I murmured to the wall. At least I can manage to say it aloud now.

I began to run over to the gardens that our neighbor used to own. When Bree's dad bought the house next door, she tore it down and let Bree's imagination run wild.

There was an arch with lilacs to greet me. I saw every plant imaginable, from katniss to primroses (Hunger Games ftw) to sunflowers. In the back Bree was sitting on her wooden porch swing she hooked up to a tree. I sat on the tire swing next to it.

"Brianna, you look amazing," I said.

She did look amazing. She had her long, soft brown hair hanging loose for once, different kinds of flowers made into a halo. I didn't realize her hair was actually to her hips already. Her green eyes with flecks of gold in them made her look strong. She was wearing a white summer dress, making her tan stand out. She was barefoot, her sandals under the bench. Her cheeks were slightly sunburnt, hiding her blush. In general, she looked vulnerable, but if you caught her eye, you could see a mixture of determination and sadness.

"Well, thanks for being so blunt about it," she snapped. She was quite a rebel sometimes.

"I see you blushing."

"Do you want me to kick you? Cuz I gladly will."

"No."

"So... Why are you leaving?"

"Hogwarts," I said automatically.

"Me too."

"I didn't mean to say-"

"Dumbledore sent the owl yesterday."

"Wow. What about Quinn?"

"I don't know," she laughed and then nervously bit her lip.

"Hey, you kno-"

Suddenly my head flew forward and I hit Bree. We fell over with her right on top of me.

"Uhhh..." she stammered.

"Bree?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

This is it! I can kiss her!

"Will you-"

Bree's head flew into mine, resulting in a kiss. SHe quickly pulled back and got off of me. Just then, I saw the culprit.

"Quinn, get over here!" I yelled.

"Yes sir?" he asked innocently.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you love Bree."

"WHAT?!" Bree screamed. Quinn cowered back.

"Bree, do you love him?" Quinn questioned.

"I don't love him!" she yelled.

"You're blushing," I pointed out. Gee, what a perect time to open my big mouth.

"QUINN, GARY, I HATE YOU BOTH!" Bree yelled.

"What?" I gasped quietly.

"I. HATE. YOU. BOTH."

In my sadness, I ran away to the place they would never find me.

Our city ruins.

You see, there was this big job site building that crashed down. It took many peoples' lives. Like my step-father or Bree's mother. It was considered a historical building, so they had to keep the ruins.

Bree's P.O.V.

I can't believe Quinn guessed it... I can't believe what I said. I'm going to die. Maybe... No, he doesn't, Quinn just likes joking around.

Right?

Quinn's P.O.V.

I think I'm falling to pieces. My heart is breaking. I've got nothing now that Bree's older sister went away last year to Nogberts or something. When will I see her?

I think all this as I walk home. At my house I see... AN OWL?!

Dear Mr. Venor,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...

"WOO-HOO! HIP HIP HOORAY!" I yell out the window.

* * *

Longest chapter I have ever written, and I'm glad that this made up for not uploading yesterday. Tell me, is it better if I use Bree and Quinn's P.O.V. too?

Bree: I have great news!

Gary: What?

Quinn:TELL ME OR I SCREAM TOMATOE!

Bree: Seriously Quinn?!

Quinn: TOMATOE TOMATOE TOMATOE TOMATOE WHISKERS

Gary:Hey, FFYR, do you have any ducktape?

FFYR: Yes, but it has bacon and mustaches on it.

Quinn: TOMATOE TOMATOE TOMATOE ELEVATOR

Gary: May I use it?

FFYR: No need, I'll just earse everything he says. Watch.

Quinn:

All but Quinn: YAY!

Bree: Anyways, Christmas special coming up soon!

FFYR: I forgot about that...

Gary: Seriously?!

Quinn: HAR HAR HAR!

FFYR: Alright, which idiot unearsed him?

Quinn: Bob did!

FFYR: Who...?

Gary: Quinn's imaginary friend.

FFYR: Really? :0

Bree: Sadly.

:P


	4. Chapter 4

Didn't upload yesterday, because of life. No other excuses, really.

* * *

"Hello? " Bree's sweet voice filled my heart with joy.

"Hi, it's me, Gary," I said

"Oh hi Gary! I wanted to know what you were doing this Friday, I thou-" she began.

"I'm going to a boarding school," I blurted out.

"What? Why? Will you be home for Christmas?"

Bree sounded so sad, my heart almost broke into two right then and there.

"Bree, don't be sad... I lo-, I mean I'll miss you," I comforted her. Close call.

"Gary, promise you'll keep in touch?"

"Yes, I will. Hey, what time is it?"

"5:00, why?"

"Meet me in the gardens."

"Okay."

*click*

"Bree, I love you. Bree sounds like the name of an angel. Just like your voice," I murmured to the wall. At least I can manage to say it aloud now.

I began to run over to the gardens that our neighbor used to own. When Bree's dad bought the house next door, she tore it down and let Bree's imagination run wild.

There was an arch with lilacs to greet me. I saw every plant imaginable, from katniss to primroses (Hunger Games ftw) to sunflowers. In the back Bree was sitting on her wooden porch swing she hooked up to a tree. I sat on the tire swing next to it.

"Brianna, you look amazing," I said.

She did look amazing. She had her long, soft brown hair hanging loose for once, different kinds of flowers made into a halo. I didn't realize her hair was actually to her hips already. Her green eyes with flecks of gold in them made her look strong. She was wearing a white summer dress, making her tan stand out. She was barefoot, her sandals under the bench. Her cheeks were slightly sunburnt, hiding her blush. In general, she looked vulnerable, but if you caught her eye, you could see a mixture of determination and sadness.

"Well, thanks for being so blunt about it," she snapped. She was quite a rebel sometimes.

"I see you blushing."

"Do you want me to kick you? Cuz I gladly will."

"No."

"So... Why are you leaving?"

"Hogwarts," I said automatically.

"Me too."

"I didn't mean to say-"

"Dumbledore sent the owl yesterday."

"Wow. What about Quinn?"

"I don't know," she laughed and then nervously bit her lip.

"Hey, you kno-"

Suddenly my head flew forward and I hit Bree. We fell over with her right on top of me.

"Uhhh..." she stammered.

"Bree?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

This is it! I can kiss her!

"Will you-"

Bree's head flew into mine, resulting in a kiss. SHe quickly pulled back and got off of me. Just then, I saw the culprit.

"Quinn, get over here!" I yelled.

"Yes sir?" he asked innocently.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you love Bree."

"WHAT?!" Bree screamed. Quinn cowered back.

"Bree, do you love him?" Quinn questioned.

"I don't love him!" she yelled.

"You're blushing," I pointed out. Gee, what a perect time to open my big mouth.

"QUINN, GARY, I HATE YOU BOTH!" Bree yelled.

"What?" I gasped quietly.

"I. HATE. YOU. BOTH."

In my sadness, I ran away to the place they would never find me.

Our city ruins.

You see, there was this big job site building that crashed down. It took many peoples' lives. Like my step-father or Bree's mother. It was considered a historical building, so they had to keep the ruins.

Bree's P.O.V.

I can't believe Quinn guessed it... I can't believe what I said. I'm going to die. Maybe... No, he doesn't, Quinn just likes joking around.

Right?

Quinn's P.O.V.

I think I'm falling to pieces. My heart is breaking. I've got nothing now that Bree's older sister went away last year to Nogberts or something. When will I see her?

I think all this as I walk home. At my house I see... AN OWL?!

Dear Mr. Venor,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...

"WOO-HOO! HIP HIP HOORAY!" I yell out the window.

* * *

Longest chapter I have ever written, and I'm glad that this made up for not uploading yesterday. Tell me, is it better if I use Bree and Quinn's P.O.V. too?

Bree: I have great news!

Gary: What?

Quinn:TELL ME OR I SCREAM TOMATOE!

Bree: Seriously Quinn?!

Quinn: TOMATOE TOMATOE TOMATOE TOMATOE WHISKERS

Gary:Hey, FFYR, do you have any ducktape?

FFYR: Yes, but it has bacon and mustaches on it.

Quinn: TOMATOE TOMATOE TOMATOE ELEVATOR

Gary: May I use it?

FFYR: No need, I'll just earse everything he says. Watch.

Quinn:

All but Quinn: YAY!

Bree: Anyways, Christmas special coming up soon!

FFYR: I forgot about that...

Gary: Seriously?!

Quinn: HAR HAR HAR!

FFYR: Alright, which idiot unearsed him?

Quinn: Bob did!

FFYR: Who...?

Gary: Quinn's imaginary friend.

FFYR: Really? :0

Bree: Sadly.

:P


End file.
